Hope For Me
by PreviouslyDead
Summary: The summery i had before was boring. Here's the new one. Leah's alone, Jacob's imrinted on Bella, which means that Edward's alone...what are two alone people supposed to do other then comfort each other? LeahxEdward
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Leah.

I wanted to cry. I really did, I'd taken all I could handle. Every emotion I felt seemed to be worse then the last. Sam had Emily, Jared had Kim, and Quil had Claire. Even Jacob had Bella. The stupid girl had finally decided which of her "true loves" she wanted to keep. I could imagine how Edward felt; it's the same way I felt.

Alone.

Angry.

Morbid.

Suicidal.

Numb.

Afraid.

All of it, just piling up inside of me, ready to burst.

I realised, quite suddenly, that I was crying, huge, cold tears, flowing down my face. I wondered why they were cold, but only for a second or two. Because after that second, they were being wiped away by granite hands. Hands as cold as winter itself.

I smelt the sweet scent. The scent that all the other werewolves hated.

I never told them how appealing I found it, I never told them how I craved to have someone smelling as sweet as that, someone to hold me, someone who's scent alone could comfort and sooth me.

No, I never told them that.

Opening my eyes, I saw the beautiful, solemn topaz eyes of Edward Cullen.

And I felt it.

I felt the spark that Sam had tried to describe, but couldn't.

The spark that Jared, Jacob and Quil all thought about.

And god, it changed everything.

It wasn't like I thought it'd be. It wasn't as if we had joined suddenly. It was like we'd ALWAYS been joined, like I'd just not known he was there, like a part of me I didn't know existed had just taken its first breath.

Like magic. 

Like a cold, winters night, curled up with a loved one and hot chocolate. 

Like the first snowflake, lovely and new.

Like perfection.

And I was suddenly free. It was as if every atom in my body had come alive, like they were singing.

I smiled, gently, cautiously.

His eyes were glittering with confusion, but he read every thought in my head and he understood.

Edward Cullen smiled back at me.

Tell me what you think, I'm not sure whether to carry it on or not, but you can be the judge of that. Just…review.

I could make it a series of one-shots and end this here, or I could do that later and carry on this story. Vote now please or I won't do either.

a) Carry this story on now

b) Make it the one-shot idea

It's up to you spoons!


	2. Chapter 2

Leah and Edward part 2

"It's a vampire. Isn't it?" came the sudden angry voice to my left.

My head snapped around, there, in all his glory, stood Sam.

Sighing, I turned away from the mirror I'd been singing into. Yeah, that's how happy I was. And I must say, Edward's ideas were right. I could definitely sing quite well. Sam was glowering at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, smiling slightly. He growled and stalked towards me. I couldn't help shivering in fear.

"I can smell the sex on you, Leah" Sam drawled.

He wasn't acting like Sam. He was acting more like Jacob or someone similarly uncaring. Frowning at him, I shook my head.

"I don't know what you mean" I denied before turning back to the mirror and washing my face quickly.

When I turned away from him, Sam got even more irritated with me. He strode forward once more and grabbed then tops of my arms in a rough, vice-like grip. I was surprised at first, but then I was scared. Sam didn't normally use physical abuse unless he was really angry. As in pure rage. His fingers dug into my bronze skin causing me to whimper.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" he roared at me. I cried out as he slammed me back against the sink. I knew I'd have a bruise for about fifteen minutes with the force that had been used.

It was an order. He was the Alpha. You do the math.

Words flew from my lips without my consent as I found myself retelling the story. Not all of it, that hadn't been the instruction. I found as many loop holes as I could. Hoping it would be enough.

It wasn't.

With the most petrifying shout of anger I had ever heard, he started shaking.

The force of Sam's transformation threw me backwards into the window…which had been open.

Screaming with fear, I dropped the 3 story drop from the attic bathroom.

As I looked up, I could see Sam's fluffy wolf face. Even in furry form he looked scared. He hadn't meant to throw me out of the window.

I hit the floor with a sickening thud, my body screaming with protests. Another cry of pain tore its way from my mouth as I writhed in agony, Swear words pouring from my lips.

A drop that big won't have killed me because I was a Werewolf but, good god, it hurt!

My screams and cries turned to small whimpers as I pulled myself up from the ground.

I had to make it to Edward.

Edward would help me. I had to make t to him, across the border where my Pack couldn't reach me.

I transformed into a wolf once I made it into the woods. It was done quickly but with pain, my fur matted with blood in a few places. Sam couldn't exit the house until he calmed down or he'd draw too much attention. He didn't want that, so I escaped with ease. Or at least until I realised that Jacob, Paul and Quil had been in wolf form and as soon as in changed, they had vacuumed every thought from my head.

All this time, the three days I'd been with Edward, our intimate relationship. I'd not changed, I hadn't been a wolf for three days, just so they wouldn't' find out. All for nothing.

I heard their outrage triple as they learnt what Sam had done, even if they knew it was sort of an accident, he had lost control, their leader wasn't as steady as they had thought he was.

Still in pain, I fled. Running until I reached the boundary line, where I collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

Eventually, under the cover of the trees, I managed to change back. I was still covered in bruises and cuts from the fall and small tumble I'd taken in the rose bushes, but other then that, I was fine. The strap around my chest was still intact, so the phone that hung from it was fine. A little scratched from the crash but other then that, it was peachy. Ugh, did I just say…_peachy_? I must be hurt worse then I thought.

Quickly, I dialled Edward's mobile number. He answered straight away, just like always.

"Hey, Leah" he said cheerfully. The smile that crept across my face instantly made me feel better. Just the sound of his voice so happy made me at ease. All my worry and pain seemed to melt away, like an ice cream lift too long in the sun.

"Edward" I sighed, slumping back against the oak tree behind me. I tilted my head and watched the birds fly above me, the sun shining down on the tiny clearing I'd in when we were out hunting Victoria, we'd never found her but I'd discovered lots of small hiding places.. I forgot for a moment that I was supposed to be talking to him. But his slightly worried voice brought me out of my thoughts with a jerk.

"Leah, are you okay?" he asked quietly,

"Um, would me being tossed out of a three story house count as okay? If it counts, then yeah, sure I'm okay." I tried to make light of the situation, but couldn't help the brake in my voice as I thought of the pure fury on Sam's face, slightly hidden by the glint of jealously. Edward's protective growl vibrated through the phone and I winced.

"Where are you?" My lover demanded, his voice scarily furious.

After I'd told him my location, assured him I was fine three times and then told him I'd wait for him, we finally hung up.

I didn't realise that I should have stayed on the phone for a few seconds more, just enough time for me to have smelly what I did and informed him about it. But as soon as I hung up, the smell hit me.

Another vampire. And it wasn't Edward.

A/N

i'll be needing the reviw bar to slide up to number...12 for the nex chapter, i hate holdinh my chapters for ransom but if no one reviews, even to tell me its crap, then i get worried. so review please. at the moment i have one review. is that fair?


	3. Chapter 3

um, i just realised that i havn't posted a disclaimer on almost every one of my stories, so here it is, PLEASE READ IT BECASUE THEN I HAVE PROOF THAT I ACTUALY POSTED ONE. LOL.

i don't have any rights for sky high.

i do not own twilight (however much i want to)

i am not stephenie meyer (though thats obvious)

the characters i write about are NOT mine, nor do i have any ownership over them whatsoever.

the pervious situations i have put my characters are inspired by stephenie meyer, i owe her everything to do with this.

and finally, any stories that may have crossed over to other stories are also NOT mine.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE OR ANYTHING ELSE. I ALSO DID NOT WRITE THE SCRIPT OR CHARACTERS FOR SKY HIGH OR ANY OTHER MOVIE.

anyway. hopefully the next few chapters will be up on my stories soon...now i just have to write them...

y'know, i owuldn't have this problem if i said i wanted 50 reviews...then i could procrastinate all i wanted.

but then again, i'm not evil, so i'm trying my hardest on those ones with over 10 reviews, i'm writing the next chapter to the day the stars fell, this afternoon at school so don't worry, it'll be up soon.

this athors note is going to be posted on EVERY ONE OF MY STORIES INCLUDING THE ONE FEATURING SKY HIGH.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, i decided that i won't hold any more chapters for ransome but this means that i get to procrastinate for as long as i want until the next chapter is written, sorry but thats the way to cookie crumbles.

Here's the next chapter but before i carry on i'd like to thank all those people who reviewed even if it was to tell me i'm stupid or whatever. Hope you don't get too angry with this chapter, i'm not entierly sure what i'm writing about, this is just being thought up as i go along so please don't be angry if its crap.

Warning: Violence, Swearing and a mushy scene between Edward and Leah also crap spelling. Don't like, don't read. Constructive critizism is welcome. As long as your not completly evil. Also, can i just say that Leah may be slightly/very OOC.

* * *

**Leah POV**

The vampire attacked the moment i noticed it, not wasting time in which i could call for help.

I screamed in pain as the vampire shoved me forward into a tree, the surprise preventing me from fighting back.

I recognised the Blood Sucking Leech as one of Edwards sisters. Rosalie.

_Bitch_, i snarled in my thoughts as i pushed myself away from the oak tree i had been pressed into.

Turning around quickly, I faced her, the bitchy she-vamp smirked and disapeared, normaly my sense of smell and sight would be enough to track her but since i was badly injured, i could hardly even fight a squirel, and if said squirel had rabies...

That would be the end of Leah Clearwater. Ugh, imagine been killed by a squirel, how embarrassing.

Anyway, Rosalie suddenly appeared, as if from thin air, right in front of me, I couldn't help the little frightened yelp that escaped my lips.

"Why are you doing this?!" I yelled at her, my words were weak but the anger in them was clear. She laughed, shaking her beautiful head in amusment. The look in her eyes was one of fierce protectivness.

"Because, Mutt" She started "Bella had a chance, i let her get close to us when i should have more forcefully pushed her away and she broke Edward's heart, i will NOT just stand by and let a bitch like you hurt him like she did!" The Leech gave another smirk, throwing it my way and using it like a bullet. Part of me was outraged; how could she even think i would do that to Edward?

I loved him with all my very heart, soul and body, even with the three days we'd been together, I knew we were closer then he and Bella had ever been. But that wasn't the point she was making, Rosalie was pointing out how she had let someone in and they had almost destroyed her family, i knew if it were me i wouldn't let that happen.

She had a valid reason to hurt me but that didn't mean i was going to let her get away with it. I wouldn't kill her because she was Edward's sister but before i had given it more thought, the woman herself was diving at me, malice pure in her dark eyes.

I yelped before i could stop myself and managed to throw myself out of the way before she smashed into me. That small feat had me panting and in pain, lying on the forest floor, waiting for Edward's sister to finish me off.

**Edwards POV**

I could hear Leah on the phone, she souded so...broken, i don't think she even realised it. It look her a long time to convince me she was fine and even then i had a sneaking suspician that she wasn't, all i had to do was get to her in person and make her tell me everything that happened...Again.

Snorting a little at how protective i was towards my werewolf girlfriend, i started running from where i was hunting in the Olympic National Park. I managed to get to Forks faster then i thought i would, my fear and anger for Leah's safety and the way her Pack were treating her fueled must have fueled me on. Running swiftly through the woods, dodging a small maple tree and jumping over a couple of throrn bushes, i thought of our first kiss, two and a half days ago. It was weird that being with Leah was easier then being with Bella, Leah was like breathing, and although i didn't need to breathe, not having Leah near me was uncomfortable and slightly painful, it also distracted me almost all the time. But kissing Leah...i knew straight away that if just holding her hand could make me feel so...so _right, _then kissing her would be so amazing, too amazing for words.

_**Flashback...(Que stupid montage music and fuzzy edges around screen)**_

**_Leah had a blodge of ice cream on the end of her nose, it was adorable and, if i'm truthful, i wanted to lick it off, knowing it would taste disgusting made me hesitate but the temptation won out. Leaning forward, hesitating slightly to see her reaction, i gently licked the ice cream off of the small nose._**

**_Something was wrong, i knew it straight away, mainly becasue i could taste the ice cream._**

**_And it didn't taste bad. It tasted amazing. I slumped back against the tree we were leaning against and groaned in pure ecsatsy. Anyone passing by may have thought i was having an orgasm. _**

**_For the first time ever, i was tasting ice cream. The flavour was so...good. That was the only word i could describe it with. Words alone weren't enough. I glanced at Leah and saw by the smile on her face that she knew exactly what was happeneing. I don't know how but she did._**

**_"How?" i whispered, looking to her for answers, she shrugged and took my hand, turning it over and tracing the patterns that the warm glow of the sun made on my skin._**

**_"Dunno" She replied casually, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye, mischif playing on her face "But it makes me wonder what else you can taste..." She licked her lips in typical Leah fashion and we burst out laughing together._**

**_But what she had said got me curious and so i leaned over, watching intently for her reaction and gently pressed my lips to hers. Strangey it was me who reacted first, my actions similer to Bella's when i had first kissed her. My hands clutched Leah to me, one in her silky black hair, the other at her hip, curled around her waist. Her own hands curled around my neck, her fingers lightly stroking my hair._**

**_Thoughts ran through my head, none of them processing apart from the one line that reapeated itself over and over again._**

**_This is right, this is love._**

End Flashback.

Sighing with content i ran through the woods, hearing Leah's thoughts made me grin, i couldn't wait to see her. But then the words her mind was using jumped out at me.

I saw Rose, i saw Leah in pain and i saw the look in Rose's eyes.

As soon as these things registered, i realised i might be too late.

* * *

There it is then, my chapter. Hope you liked it cos i havn't even thought about what the next chapter's going to be about. Give me some ideas please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Hope for me**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Leah POV**

The moment that Edward entered the clearing, i knew it.

My body yearned to touch him, to kiss him and feel his soft hair against my hands. That one moment caused enough destraction for Rosalie to try to make her final move. She swung his arm out, slamming me into a tree and then punched me repeatadly (sp?).

What she didn't count on, however, was Edward yanking her off of me and throwing her to the ground, a look of fury, rage and hate on his perfect face. Turning his eyes to me, he skanned my body for any injuries. There were quite a lot. Moving so fast i could barely see him, he picked Rosalie up from the floor and threw her, she sailed high over the tree tops and i heard the bang of when she landed.

As soon as she was gone, Edward was by my side like lightning.

"Oh, God," he whispered into my ear as he hugged me "Leah, I am SO sorry!" I hugged him back, never wanting to let go. I could feel my wounds healing but they were going very slow and i was worried i'd black out.

After searching me for serious problems he told me that four of my ribs were broken, my left ankle twisted, my wrist bone was almost shattered, i may have a small concussion (sp?) and i had lots and lots of bruises and cuts littering my skin. Some were minor, some a little worse and one or two of the cuts were deep enough and had more chance of getting an infection before my werewolf genes healed them. Edward scooped me up into his arms and ran with me back to his own house where he sat me on his bed and treated a few of my more serious wounds, talking to me all the while, alternating between apology and telling me how much he loved me. Then when he was finally done he told me to wait for a minute, then he hurried down stairs for god knows what reason.

"Leah," He called "Come on down here for a second, the coast is clear."

I smiled and pulled myself away from the soft, safe bed. Walking down stairs was kind of weird, i kept expecting some other vampire to leap out and attack me. Thnankfully, none did. Edward was sitting at his piano, waiting for me. He grinned that crooked smile that made my heart leap.

_Oh, Edward, God i love you._ I thought, smiling to myself.

"Love you too." He murmered, as i seated myself at his side "I wrote you something..." He sounded slightly worried like i wouldn't like it, which, really, was very stupid, i mean, what in the world could Edward amke that i wouldn't like. If it was a mud pie and he made it, i knew would love it. Hearing my thoughts made him smile happily.

Suddenly he started playing. And my God it was bloody fantastic. I had heard Bella's lullaby before whne Jacob had been thinking about it after he'd heard it and this was much better. Her's had been softer, more tame. This was...magic. Pure and simple. Wild yet loving, no where near tame. Everything was perfect.

He played me songs over and over again, not just that one, apparetnly i'd been very Muse-like. He wrote song after song about me, one of my favorites was a cover he did, his way with part of the lyrics from Burning up by the Jonas Brothers.

**I fell (I fell) so fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself back  
High heels (high heels) red dress (red dress)  
all by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath**Edward grinned at me, letting one of his hands stroke my cheek as he sang. He was much better at singing then anyone i had ever heard. The lyrics were srtange because really, it was me thats burning up, me thats hot and him thats cold but that didn't matter, nothing at all mattered apart from us.

Me and Edward. Together.

**I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby**

Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
Staring me down  
I know you feel it too

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

Slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

Burning up in this place tonight  
You better sing it loud (now we're feeling it right)  
Get up and dance, don't try and fight it  
Big rob for real (and that's no lie)  
Stop drop and roll (and touch your toes)  
Keep from burning up (more and more)  
I got J.B. with me, laying it down  
Come on boys, bring the chorus around

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is not the end yet but it is soon, i know its short but im bust at the moment and my computer hours dailly are only three cos of the bills i've been running up. And btw, no one gave me any ideas! Which is in a way why this chapter took so long. i need ideas to write and iv only just got over the small writers block on twilight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: **

**A/N This is the last chapter of this story. I just dont know where its going, i've done all i can with it. No that does not mean that anyone gets it, its still my plot, though not my characters. So anyway, since no one was forth coming with ideas, this is it.**

**i REALLY wanted to not even write this cos i don't know what im doing to it but i decided i might as well finish up.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rosalie didn't return. Then again, i don't think we gave her chance to.**

**As soon as Edward had done with his songs we packed. Not everything, just what we needed...and of course, Edward's CDs. We could never leave without them, heaven forbid.**

**Edward informed me that just incase anything had happened, Carlisle had set up a bank account for each seperate Cullen kid and Esme. There was over one million plus interest.**

**We bought a home in irland, in the country side where not many people lived, although you'd be surprised how much of irland is all county side, it was slightly more complecated finding a house near an enhabited forest but we managed.**

**Since Edward's a vampire guy, and i'm his wolf girl, I stay forever young as long as i'm around him. I don't age at all. And i don't plan on leaving him any time soon.**

**We still see his family, at least once a month if not more, well, his family minus Rose. I guess i do understand what she had against me, like what i had against Emily only slightly different.**

**In a way i wish she didn't hate me, i wish she didn't not see Edward just because of me. I can see that he misses her, even if he won't admit it. Thankfully Alice told me i wouldn't have to worry about that for long, that she may not entierly accept me but she would see Edward again.**

**Aparently her skills were enahnced, after being around me so long, she'd figured a way around the whole Wolf thing and she could happily see me now, though there were sometimes where i wished she couldn't. Some parts were meant to be entierly private.**

**But i'm hgappy in the long run, in the short run aswell. I have a job as a Writer. Fiction mostly, thinkgs based off of my life. I write under a guise known as Stephenie Meyer. **

**Only, in my stories, i keep Bella and Edward together because its what sells. Edward refused tor ead the books until i rewrote them as a differnet series to which i get my happy ending with him aswell.**

**I'm considering it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And you never know, there may just be a sequel.**


End file.
